There are three different types of polymerization processes which may be used to prepare aqueous latices. These processes are batch, semi-continuous or semi-batch, and continuous. Each type of process has its unique characteristics and limitations. Although the basic chemistry of free radical emulsion polymerization is common, each process differs substantially, in that different reaction components and conditions are found in each. Different materials, variations in process conditions, and the method and logistics of material addition all play a major role in determining final product properties and these factors vary from process to process.